Modern data centers and online computing resources offer a consolidated environment for maintaining, and upgrading hardware and software, while providing convenient remote access from any location that has network access. Data centers may be used to provide computing resources for enterprises (e.g., “cloud computing” and Internet) and to the public at large (e.g., via e-commerce sites or any other service such as email and “apps”). While a data center may go offline without notice due to, for example, an outright hardware or software failure, most downtime is foreseeable and can be scheduled in advance for minimal disruption.
A system administrator typically schedules downtime for the system and/or network using a time-based approach. For example, the system administrator may schedule downtime late at night or on weekends so as not to inconvenience users during regular business hours. The system administrator may also notify users of the anticipated downtime so that users can make alternative plans for accessing the network during that time.
Simply scheduling downtime at night or on the weekends may have unintended consequences, particularly in organizations with users and customers located all over the world. Downtime for business networks may result in lost productivity. Downtime for e-commerce may result in lost sales. Potential customers may abandon their attempts to access an e-commerce site and may never return.